A person need only take a one-two minute tour of an operating fitness center, spa, or gym to observe the many different kinds of apparatus available for use. Taking a second walk-around the facility, the observer will note that many of the professional equipments are used primarily by patrons interested in body building, while other equipments are primarily used for rehabilitation exercising. Upon reflection, it would therefor become desirable if a fitness exercise unit could be had which would prove beneficial to both these classes of patrons at the center, as well as to other members who are just interested in maintaining good health. It would also be desirable, furthermore, if such a fitness exercise unit could be had for use by a home gym owner, and which could be transported about easily, from place-to-place.